


(In this Hands) Is our beloved Bond(s)

by RenTDankworth



Series: Strawberry and Coffee and Talks (KRTK week 2k16) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bonds, Español | Spanish, KRTK week, KRTK week 2k16, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Reincarnation!AU, Reincarnation!AU x Fantasy!AU x Modern!AU, day #8
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veinte vidas y una serán necesarias para que sus pecados sean perdonados. Veinte vidas y una de larga espera para verle de nuevo [KuroTsuki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(In this Hands) Is our beloved Bond(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando estaba escribiendo está viñeta mi reproductor me pusó 24 ko cylinders de DIR EN GREY, así que les sugeriría escuchar esa canción para poder darse una idea de que melodía y que letra es la que cruza la mente de Kuroo en el flashback.  
> También podría decirse que es la canción que Tsukishima estaba escuchando en la estación de trenes.

**「** **S** tr _a_ wb _e_ rr _y_ _a_ nd **C** _o_ ff _ee_ _a_ nd **T** _a_ lks **」**

**.**

**.**

«Keep this in your benevolent  
and warm hands».

**.**

**.**

**IV. (In this Hands) Is our beloved Bond(s)**

**.**

**.**

**—Twenty lifes and a one—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En sus suaves y frías manos, de donde las puntas de sus dedos empiezan a congelarse y doler ligeramente, observa como un lazo que no recuerda haber creado se muestra.

Es un hilo de un hermoso y brillante plateado (igual al de la Luna en las oscuras noches). Es la primera vez que de sus manos lo ve salir, pero no se espanta pues siente que toda su vida lo ha llevado colgando juntos a los demás.

.

Ese hilo plateado se encuentra en lugar del hilo rojo del que tanto ha escuchado hablar. Como si no estuviese destinado a tener esa conexión cósmica con alguien, pero en su pecho siente que ese lazo es mil veces más resistente y fuerte.

Su mente le dice que pronto le verá de nuevo, tal y como prometieron en varias vidas pasadas.

(Pronto, pronto).

Y Tetsurō sonríe de manera sincera, y siente cómo su pecho se infla y un cálido sentimiento se instala en esa parte de su cuerpo.

(Pronto, pronto.

Pronto será capaz de verle de nuevo.

Y no hay mejor sentimiento que el de reencontrarte con alguien que no has visto en muchas vidas).

.

.

Los días pasan, y los lazos que Kuroo puede ver con sus ojos parecen difuminarse poco a poco, a excepción de ese que es brillante y le recuerda al sentimiento de ver directamente la Luna en una noche estrellada.

Ese hilo plateado parece ser cada vez más notorio, y más visible conforme pasan los días.

Como si le estuviera avisando que _esa_ persona llegará pronto, y con ella el perdón por los pecados de su primera encarnación serán finalmente perdonados.

.

.

.

La sangre brota violentamente del cuerpo ajeno, y Kuroo sabe que no puede hacer nada.

Sus manos están manchadas de rojo y su vista se torna borrosa con cada segundo que pasa, hasta que siente cómo las saldas y gruesas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas como cascadas.

El sentimiento de ira y adrenalina se disipa de su cuerpo, y sus manos se sienten frías a pesar de que la sangre en ellas sigue estando caliente.

Su cabeza duele, los largos colmillos y sus garras desaparecen junto a sus largos cuernos; y en su mente una melodía triste invade sus pensamientos junto a una letra igual de dolorosa.

El cuerpo de Kei (su amado Kei) pierde color. Y Tetsurō trata inultimente de mantener una vida que está por apagarse.

Ese chico no merecía morir así.

(No, no, no.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Tsukki, Tsukki despierta…por favor…)

—Nos veremos algún día… —Murmura el rubio con una débil voz. Y segundos después cierra sus ojos, y su cuerpo no es más que un envase vacío esperando.

Ese día, Kuroo le pide a Dios perdón por sus pecados y le implora por una oportunidad para ver a Kei de nuevo en otra vida.

No le importa cuánto tiempo pase, cuantos siglos sean necesarios para que las ofensas de alguien que vendió su vida al Diablo sean finalmente perdonadas.

Ese día, una mariposa escucha sus plegarías. Y le concede su deseo.

(Veinte vidas y una serán necesarias.

Este hilo estará esperando a crear de nuevo el lazo que les pertenece).

.

.

.

Los días continúan pasando. Y en sus suaves y cálidas manos sigue resaltando ese lazo plateado que brilla como nunca antes lo hizo.

Un extraño sentimiento invade el pecho de Kuroo mientras espera el tren que le llevará hasta la Universidad.

Es un agradable y cálido sentimiento que le hace sentir tranquilo e inesperadamente feliz.

(Veinte vidas y una serán necesarias para perdonar tus ofensas).

Y entonces le ve.

Su larga y delgada figura, su rubio y ligeramente rizado cabello y unas gruesas gafas de pasta negra que parece que fueron diseñadas únicamente para él. Su nariz es pequeña y bonita, y su piel es casi tan blanca como la nieve que han pronosticado para el día de hoy; usa un grueso gorro de lana beige y sobre ellos unos pesados cascos.

Tetsurō se pierde en aquel extraño que no le parece tan extraño, es bastante atractivo como para no perderse un par de (eternos) segundos en su elegante y llamativa figura.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que es _él,_ pues aquel hilo plateado poco a poco se desvanece como los otros, dando lugar a un nombre que queda grabado sobre su mano derecha y que arde como el infierno mismo.

Kuroo sabe su nombre sin necesidad de preguntárselo, y el simple hecho de verlo ahí le hace sentir finalmente tranquilo, como si un gran peso se quitase de su espalda.

.

El pelinegro se acerca con pasos seguros.

El rubio baja sus audífonos al sentir algo extraño en su pecho.

Y entonces el lazo que se perdió durante años regresa a sus dueños.


End file.
